Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $a = 8$ and $b = 1$. $8$ $a$ $ + 8$ $b$ $ - 8$
Solution: Substitute $8$ for ${a}$ and $1$ for ${b}$ $ = 8{(8)} + 8{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 64 + 8 - 8 $ $ = 64$